My Top 10 Sonic Characters
This is my top 10 characters from the series. This was done in my opinion so it's alright to disagree with me. Number 10 Espio Well he's a ninja. Nuff said. Number 9 Tails Tails is by far the smartest of the Sonic characters. I just don't like how he is always whiny and scared of EVERY single thing ever. I know he's a kid, but still I don't know anyone with that many fears. Number 8 Metal Sonic The idea of a metal clone of the main character was unheard of when Sonic CD came out. Sure there were doppelgangers and evil clones. But this was the first robotic clone in a video game. (It was beaten by Kiryu in the Godzilla movies for first) Number 7 Blaze A cat, with pyrokinetic powers, that was a crazy combination for Sonic Rush. I never expected Blaze to work as a character and expected to see her be like most of the others and be a one time only character. But she has reapeared in later games(Sonic 06. SATBK, and even Sonic Generations. Number 6 Omega What can I say? Omega is basically a terminator in the sonic universe. He was created to kill Shadow of all people. If he's that strong, he's definetly a threat to just about anyone. Number 5 Bronze Medal Knuckles He hits hard, he's almost as fast as Sonic, he even knocked the chaos emeralds out of Super Sonic. Knuckles is one of my favorites because of how he just rushes in and doesn't care at all. Number 4 Silver Medal Chaos You're probably wondering why a one time only character is on this list. Let me explain: Chaos is the god of destruction. And you guys know I LOVE destruction. So there's a big reason. However, he also controls water. Water is thought to be the element of life. It is. But, it also can be the element of death. For that reason, I place water slightly higher than the others except for light and dark. So Chaos uses water to cause destruction. The reason I put him this high is because of how water isn't usaully seen as dangerous. When really, water can be dangerous. Considering that: Chaos nearly drove the echidnas to extinction with water. That is nuff said Number 3 Gold Medal Silver I know he debuted in arguably the worst Sonic game. But his design was unique for the most part. The fins may look rediculous, but they add a touch of originality to him. It would be a LOT worse if he looked just like Sonic. Plus, he's psychic. Nuff said. Number 2 Platinum Medal Sonic AH HA! FOOLED YOU DIDN'T I? No Sonic isn't number 1. He may be the blue blur, the knight of the wind, and the bane to all chili dogs. But he is just too much of a smartass for me. Don't get me wrong, Sonic is a cool dude. But, he NEEDS a backstory more than anyone else does in the series. If he gets a backstory, then'll probably be number 1. But now it's time to see just who happened to get that lucky spot... Number 1 Diamond Medal ??? POP QUIZ! Who's mentally disturbed, emotional, and a rip-off of DBZ? 3...... 2...... 1...... TIMES UP! The answer is... SHADOW! Now lets talk about Shadow a little bit. He is based off Vegeta, which already made him in the top 5 at least. He is the only one to have survived a fall form the fricken moon. (That got him into the top 3) How did he beat SIlver and Sonic? HE IS THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! He also owned Silver in Sonic 06. Now lets bring up a bigger reason he is number 1. His potential. Shadow was released only around 50% finished. If he would've reached that full 100%, he would be an immotal, impervious, death-dealing monster. His potential alone gurenteed him the number 1 spot. Imagine what a full-powered Shadow could do with chaos control. He could, possibly, use it to stop time for ALL ETERNITY! It may be speculation, but the evidence suggests that he was planned to be that powerful. Gerald must have been a smart man. He would probably be proud of his creation. Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Lists